Watership Matsu
by strongwolf4
Summary: The town Sandleford is going to be destroyed! After Todomatsu receives this vision, it's up to him to get himself, his brothers, and hopefully the rest of the town away from there. But will it work? Based on the book Watership Down.


Chapter 1

There's two parts: The kingdom, and the town. The rich people lived in the kingdom, the poor people live in the town. Our travelers live in the town.

The town was basically a large field with small houses. Heh, it was basically a rabbits' warren. The town was called Sandleford. They sort of had a chief. Chief Dekapan. The kingdom had always looked down on the little town. They had more power and technology, and only thought for themselves, not the townsfolk. They thought the townsfolk were inferior to them. They barely noticed them.

And now...technology is taking them over.

...

"Hey, you sure the townsfolk won't notice this?"

"Please, they're like rabbits. They don't know what's going on. Now come on, shift's over and I wanna drink."

"Yeah. Let's go." The second man dropped his cigarette and stamped it out. The two jumped into their bulldozer and drove away. Little did they know a "rabbit" in a red hoodie was spying on them with his littlest brother. Little survivors without parents and four other brothers. Like a rabbit, he poked his head out of the door to their house and watched them leave. They headed back to the kingdom.

He came out more and looked around. No more city folk. He turned around: "I think it's safe now, Totty."

Todomatsu, or "Totty," came through the door behind him, nervously. "They're gone?"

"Gone."

"Even so, there's something strange about the town this evening."

His older brother looked around. "Is it dangerous?"

"It's not exactly dangerous, it's just," Todomatsu paused, sighing, "Oh, I don't know; something...oppressive...like thunder...It seems safe enough now, though."

The older brother, Osomatsu, smiled. "Come on, then. Chorofappyski told us to get coltsfoot."

"Fresh? Oh, I don't want to dig in the dirt, Osomatsu. I'll get dirty." Totty whimpered.

Osomatsu rolled his eyes. "It's that or deal with Chrofappyski's rambling. I for one don't want to hear it. Now come on." Osomatsu raced ahead to the edge of the town, where most fresh plants grew. Totty put on a smile and followed him. He jumped a little when a bee passed in front of him, making two bystanders look up in surprise. Todomatsu noticed this and gulped with a blush of embarrassment, running after his brother.

"What was that?" One man asked.

"It's only that runt, Todomatsu. Jumping at bugs again." The other answered.

Todomatsu fell in behind his brother, searching.

"HA!"

"AH!" He jumped back when his brother screamed. He looked up and saw Osomatsu holding a handful of coltsfoot. He panted heavily and rolled his eyes. "Osomatsu! You scared me!"

Osomatsu turned back to him and smiled. "What? I got some!"

Todomatsu sighed and got up, dusting himself off. "Fine. I'll look over there." He gave a smug look to Osomatsu and walked off towards the fence that separated them from the kingdom.

Osomatsu stuck his tongue out at him. "Meh. Have fun."

Todomatsu continued to look. He heard something, then turned around for a second: "Osomatsu nii-san! Did you call m-?"

He bumped into a sign from behind. He looked up at it. It was from the kingdom. Suddenly a stench filled the air. He looked down and saw a cigarette dying down, some smoke still coming from it. Tire tracks and tools.

Todomatsu shook. "Osomatsu? Oh, Osomatsu. I see it. I see it now." He raced over to Osomatsu and shook, "A terrible thing is coming."

Osomatsu looked up from the ground. "What do you mean?"

"Look..." Todomatsu's eyes widened as he looked toward the field. "The field...the field! It's covered with blood!"

"Blood? Don't be silly." Osomatsu laughed. He didn't see anything. However, Todomatsu was having a vision of the field, and eventually the whole town, filling up with blood and dark shadows. His vision ended as soon as it began.

Osomatsu snapped him out of it. "Now, come on, Totty, it's getting dark and Choromatsu and the others are waiting. Let's go home."

Todomatsu flinched and turned around to look at him. "Back home? It'll come there, don't think it won't! I-it's all around us!" He began to shiver and whine.

Osomatsu started to get worried. "Totty, you're tired. You're seeing things like always. Now let's go home and eat dinner."

Todomatsu breathed heavily. "A-alright. But, take my warning. I'm not forgetting about this soon. Didn't you see that sign?!"

"Alright, alright, let's just get this coltsfoot back to his majesty. Who cares what the sign says, whatever it says." Osomatsu sighed. He pushed Totty along and they began their way back home. They should've read that sign, for it said:

THIS IDEALLY SITUATED ESTATE, COMPRISING SIX ACRES OF EXCELLENT BILDING LAND, IS TO BE DEVELOPED WITH HIGH CLASS MODERN RESIDENCES BY SUTCH AND MARTIN, LIMITED, OF NEWBURY, BERKS.

Also known as the kingdom didn't care if they were killing innocent lives, they were destroying the town without warning them anyway.

…...

"Ah...ah! Nii-san! Nii-san! All of you! Don't go!" Todomatsu kicked and turned in his sleep. He ended up making the others groan in annoyance, but based on the events before, Osomatsu sat up from their futon and talked to him. He shook him awake. "Totty, wake up. What's wrong?"

Todomatsu breathed out heavily. He sat up and panted. "Oh, Osomatsu nii-san! It was terrible! You all washed away down a river! All of you! And I couldn't catch you!"

Choromatsu, the third brother sat up and sighed. "What's wrong, Todomatsu?"

"Osomatsu nii-san! Please let me tell them!" Totty begged.

Choromatsu turned to Osomatsu and rose an eyebrow. "Tell us what?"

"Nothing. He was just seeing things again." Osomatsu cleared it out. Choromatsu, however, did not find this appealing.

"Every time he gets like this, he's usually correct." He reminded the others. "What did you see, Totty?"

Todomatsu couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears began to fall from his eyes. "We've got to go away from the town! All of us!"

"Go away?" Choromatsu flinched in surprise.

"Yes! Before it's too late!" He screeched.

Karamatsu, the second brother, sat up, now awake. "From the whole town? Just us?"

"No, everyone." Totty answered.

"The whole town?" Osomatsu began, "Don't be silly. They won't come. They'll think you're out of your mind.

"Then they'll be here when the bad thing comes. You must listen to me, everyone. Believe me, something very bad is close upon us and we ought to go away."

"Bad thing?" Choromatsu looked at Osomatsu with a confused look. Osomatsu shrugged.

"There was this big sign by the end of the field, and Todomatsu's going jittery about it."

"Did you two read it?"

"No."

"Why?! We'd know what _'it'_ is if you'd read it!" Choromatsu screeched. Osomatsu rolled his eyes while Totty shivered.

"I panicked! And Osomatsu nii-san didn't care!"

Osomatsu shrugged. "Meh."

Choromatsu sighed. He looked to the oldest brother. "Do something."

Osomatsu sighed. He turned to Totty: "You sure about this?"

"Sure!"

"Well, I suppose we'd better go and see the Chief and you can tell _him_ about it. Or I'll try to. But I don't expect he'll like the idea at all. Come on, put on some clothes. Heh, you're lucky Ichimatsu nii-san is on duty tonight." He laughed.

The two put on some clothes and their hoodies and walked out of the house, leaving the other two brothers to watch them leave. The fifth one, however, was still asleep.

 **Author's note!**

 **HA! Look at that! Look! My first Osomatsu-san fanfiction! This is gonna be fun. This is highly inspired by my favorite movie: Watership Down. This will be more based on the movie then based on the book. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **Tails**


End file.
